


How Affection Do?

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Vivienne [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Cheering Up, Depression, Gen, Nonbinary Character, So he squish, afab character, michael doesn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: When Vivienne, a friend of Michael's from his childhood and an essential caretaker in his older years after many injuries, is down in the dumps after a Trial, Michael doesn't quite know what to do. So he does what he thinks will help.





	How Affection Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Michael frowned behind his mask as Vivienne sat in front of him on log, their face buried in their small, thin hands. He didn't know what was wrong. He rarely ever did. He had seen them like this a few times before, both inside the realm of the Entity and outside of it, in the real world. He thought back then that it was best to leave them be - they would recover. They always did. But something told him that this time was particularly hard for the small Survivor. He could see their shoulders shaking and body trembling, soft little hitches in their breath telling him that they were crying. He tilted his head a bit, furrowing his brow. How did one go about cheering up others again...?

He didn't know. He hadn't seen someone comfort another person in so long that the very idea was rather foreign to him. But... he knew that it would be the right then to do. After everything that Vivienne had done for him, it was only right.

Bah, if Doctor Loomis could see him now, he would have thought that there was breakthrough. It made Michael a little sick at thought of the doctor having some sort of satisfaction out of the small sign of humanity he was expressing.

Taking a quiet, deep breath, Michael knelt down behind Vivienne, draping himself across their back. They tensed before slowly relaxing, a sniffle coming from them.

"M-Michael, what are you doing?" they asked quietly, weakly.

The male shrugged, wrapping his arms around them uncertainly. He didn't what he was doing, really. Really, it was just something  _to_ do...

Vivienne's small hands touched his large calloused ones. "Well... it's nice. You feel warm..."

Now that the male knew that what he was doing was helping a little, he pressed himself more against them. He did it too much, though, pressing his full weight against them until they both fell forward, Michael squishing the small human underneath his large build. He stayed until they wheezed.

"Too... much... Can't... breee _eeeaaaaaathe_..."

Michael immediately sat up some, listening to them gasp for breath. They rolled over, huffing up at him some before smiling slightly. They reached up and wrapped their arms around him, leaning up and kissing him gently on the lips of his mask. "Squishing me doesn't help... but if you sit up, I'll sit in your lap. Holding me will help a bit." The male nodded and did as they told him to do, holding them close in his arms, his chin resting on top of their head.

He didn't know if what he was doing was helping much, but if it was helping at all... well...

__He would be content.


End file.
